


Seize The Moment

by klutzy_girl



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Schneider decides to seize the moment and tell Penelope how he feels about her in the wake of Lydia's health scare.





	Seize The Moment

After Lydia’s health scare - and once she returned home - Schneider realized he couldn’t stay silent anymore. He needed to seize the moment and tell Penelope how he felt about her, even though the mere thought scared the shit out of him. He had fallen in love with Penelope a while ago but figuring it was one-sided, had chosen to stay silent. Even if Penelope rejected him (which he figured she would), Schneider needed to tell her how he felt just to get it out in the open. Then they could all move on (and hopefully he wouldn’t ruin his friendship with her). So to prepare himself (and maybe stall a bit), Schneider stood outside the Alvarez’s apartment door, wondering if he should knock for once or just let himself in, like usual. Figuring he was overthinking it, Schneider let himself in and was pleaded to see Lydia eating lunch at the table. “How you feeling?” he asked her.

“Better,” Lydia admitted as she narrowed her eyes at him. “What’s wrong with you? You seem nervous.”

He laughed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Is Penelope around?”

“Yes. She’s in the kitchen,” Lydia replied, a knowing grin on her face.

Schneider didn’t even ask how she could have possibly figured it out already, just kissed the top of her head as he went into the kitchen to talk to Penelope privately (although he had a feeling Lydia was going to eavesdrop and didn’t begrudge her that in the wake of nearly dying). “Hey, Pen,” he told her.

Startled as she had been distracted by something going on outside, Penelope jumped a bit. “Schneider? What the hell?” she cried.

He laughed. “Sorry. What were you thinking about?”

“Just how everything feels new now that Mami’s home from the hospital. I’m still a little worried,” Penelope confessed.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. “I’m worried too, Pen, but we’re all keeping a close eye on her. She’ll be okay,” Schneider assured her.

She enjoyed the hug for a few moments before pulling away. “The kids aren’t home. What are you up to, Schneider?”

He scoffed. “What makes you think I’m up to anything?”

“Schneider, please. I know you.”

“That you do.” They lapsed into silence for a few moments before Lydia’s voice interrupted them.

“Just tell her already, Schneider,” she ordered.

Lydia was definitely lucky that she had nearly died or Schneider would have yelled at her for that stunt. But he let it go. “Tell me what?” Penelope questioned, cocking her head.

Schneider bit his lip. “Just want to seize the moment. You know you’re my best friend, right?”

She smiled at him. “I’ve known for a while. And you’re mine. What about it?” 

“I know you just got out of a relationship and I’m not trying to pressure you or anything but Lydia reminded me of what’s truly important.” Fuck. He needed to actually get the words out before he bolted. “I’m in love with you,” he finally told her in a rush, feeling relieved after the words were out.

Penelope stiffened. “Did you just say that you’re in love with me?”

“Yes!” Lydia called excitedly from the living room.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Penelope shouted, at a loss for words.

Lydia laughed. “Okay,” she lied.

“You do know she’s still out there?” Schneider asked after a few beats had passed.

“Of course I do. How long?” Penelope finally asked.

“It’s been about a year or so. Pen, I understand completely if you tell me to fuck off - I get it. I wormed my way into this family. But I just needed you to know because you, Lydia, and those kids mean everything to me.” This could end in a multitude of ways and Schneider only felt relieved that his feelings were finally out in the open.

“I’m not going to tell you to fuck off, Schneider.” Penelope sighed. “I don’t want anymore kids. That going to be a problem to you since you don’t have any?”

“Of course not. I completely respect your choice and besides, Alex and Elena are like mine anyway. I love those kids. It doesn’t matter to me whether I have my own biological kids or not.” He began tapping his foot on the kitchen floor, anxiously waiting for a rejection (or a confession of her own, but he doubted it).

“Damn it. Why are you always saying this shit? You’re so sweet and it’s confusing,” Penelope teased.

“You can put me out of my misery and just reject me, you know.” 

“She loves you too even if she doesn’t know it yet,” a clearly thrilled Lydia sing-songed.

The two of them started laughing. “I’m not rejecting you, Schneider. You just turned my whole world upside down, that’s all. You’ve been here through thick and thin. You helped me when I needed support. My mother and the kids clearly love you.” Penelope grabbed an apple and started eating it before she set it down on the counter with a thud. “Fuck it.” She leaned up and kissed him. “Wow.”

“Wow,” Schneider echoed, dazed.

She laughed at the look on his face. “I want to see where this goes. I can’t say that I’m in love with you but I’m willing to see if that changes.”

He grinned and kissed her again. “Thank you,” he told her.

“This is so romantic. Kiss her again,” Lydia urged.

“Why don’t you just drop the pretense and come in here?” Penelope snapped, her patience finally gone.

“Okay.” Lydia waltzed in and then hugged them both. “You’re perfect for each other.” 

“Seizing the moment actually worked for once. I’m never that lucky,” Schneider mused as he watched Lydia and Penelope argue.

There’d be some missteps but Schneider and Penelope’s relationship actually worked. And Alex and Elena supported them, just like Lydia had. Schneider couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have fallen in love with such an amazing woman and to be loved by her (their) family. Penelope had found someone who supported her when she needed it and was a welcomed, much needed change.


End file.
